


Covetous

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Dean, Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Bottom Dean, Breeding, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Name Calling, Older Dean, Omega Dean, Rough Sex, Step-Parent Dean, Step-son Castiel, Teen Castiel, Top Castiel, Underage - Freeform, Unintentional Cheating, Unrequited Castiel/Dean Winchester, Voyeur Castiel, dubcon, very dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know what you want.”</p><p>Castiel did too and he wanted to be the one giving it to Dean. A low snarl escaped him and he gritted his teeth to keep in the sound. He wasn’t going to give himself away and miss those perfect sounds escaping Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covetous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt.
> 
> Castiel: 16 years old  
> Dean: 28 years old  
> Castiel's Dad: 36 years old

Castiel could hear their low voices in the hallway moving past his room. “Been thinking about this all day.” He recognized that voice as his Dad and closed his eyes. He knew  _exactly_  what his Dad had been thinking about. The older Alpha had been thinking about fucking his pretty Omega mate.

Castiel swallowed roughly and moved closer to the wall when he heard the door to his Dad’s room open and then more muffled voices.

His cock was already hardening in his pants at the very thought of what he was going to be hearing soon. “Is your son home?” that was Dean’s voice and Castiel mentally prayed they didn’t realize he’d changed his mind about going out. They were louder if that wasn’t the case.

“Study date.” A growl followed, “I don’t want to talk about my son right now…I want to fuck that wet hole of yours until you’re begging for release.” there was a brief silence, “I can  _smell_  your arousal.”

A few minutes passed and Castiel could hear them getting onto the bed. There was a breathy moan that followed and then a gasp. The young Alpha palmed himself through his pants and tried to imagine what it would be like buried inside his step-dad’s tight ass with that delicious scent surrounding him.

“Fuck…you’re so wet for me, baby. Your Omega cunt is always so wet and ready for me to shove inside.” His dad sounded pleased and he must have done something with his fingers because the sound Dean made was a high needy whine that went straight to Castiel’s cock. “That’s it. So perfect.” The sounds of praise were followed by more moans and gasps. “Going to fuck that tight ass of yours full. I can’t wait to breed you up. Do you want to be fucked full with  _my_  child? Give Cas a little sibling? Spend all your time swollen with a baby and waiting for your mate to come fuck you some more?”

“Yes.” Dean’s voice was higher and Castiel could feel where his cock ached with need. He poured some lube onto his hand before he shoved it down his pants and gripped himself, mouth dropping open at the feeling. It wasn’t the wet heat he was imagining but it would work for now. “Please Alpha—”

“I know what you want.”

Castiel did too and he wanted to be the one giving it to Dean. A low snarl escaped him and he gritted his teeth to keep in the sound. He wasn’t going to give himself away and miss those perfect sounds escaping Dean.

It was bad enough they did most of their fucking late at night and he missed out on listening to Dean moaning for more.

There was a long drawn out groan and words he couldn’t quite make out before the sound of a mattress creaking caught his attention. Castiel could hear the sound of the mattress creaking increasing along with the other sounds.

His Dad was grunting and growling out words, “Fuck your ass into the mattress.” Came across easily and Dean released a broken kind of sound that went straight to Castiel’s cock. “That’s it. Take it. Such a greedy Omega needing my cock in his dripping cunt.”

“Harder.  _Harder oh yes—please._ ” Dean’s voice mixed in with the other sounds, “Alpha. Oh—” the bed started to slam against the wall. The sound of it only got louder and louder along with the moaning. He was sure the headboard was going to dent the fucking wall at the rate his Dad must be slammed up inside Dean.

Castiel swallowed roughly and without much thought he carefully opened his door before sneaking down the hallway to where the sounds were far louder with the bedroom door open.

Dean was keening and shoving his hips back into each of his dad’s thrusts when Castiel finally got a good view into the bedroom. Their naked bodies were entwined on the bed. Dean’s fingers were clenching around mussed sheets.

“Such a whore for my cock aren’t you, baby?” Castiel could hear the smug satisfaction in his Dad’s voice along with pure arousal. “Do you want my knot? Want to be split open on it?”

Dean pushed back into him in response and whined lowly when a hand closed down around the back of his neck to keep him thoroughly pinned.

Castiel couldn’t take his eyes from the sight of Dean presenting and taking a cock. It didn’t matter that it was his Dad’s because the sight of Dean was all that interested the teenage Alpha. The thrusts became increasingly harder and rougher if the way the bed was slamming against the wall was any indication.

It took everything in Castiel not to moan at the scene before him. He let his eyes move over Dean’s naked form, the way his muscles moved under his skin and the desperate way he fucked himself back onto a cock.

There wasn’t anything better that Castiel could think of. Not even the Omega he sometimes had caught on his knot.

A different sound escaped Dean and his body shuddered when Castiel’s Dad’s knot started to catch on his rim, popping in and out with each thrust, until the older man started to viciously rut against Dean’s ass. There were snarls and grunts filling the room.

Castiel shoved his hand into his pants once more and offered up a silent thanks that the lube from before was still present as he started to jerk himself off. He moved in quick and hard strokes, closing his eyes and letting himself imagine he was pounding into an Omega ass while his knot started to grow at the base.

“Yes.” Castiel’s Dad snarled as Castiel’s eyes flew open in time to see Dean shuddering through an orgasm, ass caught on a knot, while his Dad ground himself against Dean with a growl. “Fuck you’re so tight. Taking my knot so well.” His hand stroked down Dean’s shivering back and Castiel gripped his swelling knot when he watched his Dad pressing Dean down so he could bite down on his mating mark. “ _Mine_.”

Castiel stumbled away as he jerked his hand out of his pants and silently made it back into his room, softly shutting the door, before he started stripping his clothes off. He was burning with arousal and need was almost choking him.

The shower was the best bet and Castiel stepped into it before his hand flew down to his cock. He started to stroke himself furiously, knowing where to apply pressure and how to touch, until he moved back down to grip his knot.

His orgasm washed over him. He felt hot and tense as pleasure filled him. Castiel barely managed to hold back a moan and instead shoved his face against his arm where it was braced against the shower wall. “ _Fuck_.” He hissed it lowly and then groaned when he heard Dean whining again.

No doubt his Dad was grinding his knot inside Dean’s ass and teasing that pretty Omega’s prostate. He clenched his eyes shut and focused on his own orgasm. But it was impossible to get the image of the older man out of his mind. Castiel stayed in the shower until his knot went down and silently cleaned himself up before collecting his phone.

He needed to feel a warm body under him after  _finally_  seeing the image that went along with those glorious sounds. Castiel grabbed his phone and fired off a text.  _Are your parents still out of town?_

The response was almost instant.  _Yep. Can I expect orgasms tonight?_  :)

 _Yes_. Castiel sighed out and started going around his room to collect clothes. He had no intentions of coming back until late the next day after he worked out some of the sexual frustration that was now buzzing under his skin.

* * *

Castiel lay sprawled out on his bed listening to his Dad fucking Dean and lazily stroking his cock. He had lost track of the number of rounds since Dean had gone into Heat two days ago. The sound of the headboard banging hard against the wall mixed with moans and cries of  _harder please Alpha harder_  had become an almost constant sound in the house.

By this point he knew an Omega would be so lost to their Heat and the drive to be bred that they were mindless to anything else.

He turned over and shoved his face into his pillow, groaning in frustration and rutting himself against the mattress. Briefly he debated continuing to jerk off  _again_  or calling his fuckbuddy. The moaning and rough fucking quieted down after a loud wail had echoed through the house.

His dad had knotted Dean.

Again.

Slowly he hauled himself up from his bed and slipped out the door, heading down the stairs and towards the kitchen. Anything to distract himself from the realization that his Dad was the one knotted and buried balls deep inside Dean’s wet hole.

“I shouldn’t hate him but I do.” He scowled at the fridge door. A few minutes of that passed before he buried his face against his folded arms, letting his eyes close. He started to calm down and a sigh of relief escaped.

Castiel wasn’t sure how long he stayed like that until the sound of feet on the stairs caught his attention. “Cas?” it was his Dad’s voice. Shortly after his Dad’s head poked around the corner and a harried smile appeared on his face.

It was more than evident that the man had just spent  _hours, days_  really, enjoying marathon sex with a very horny and needy Omega. And that was without taking into account the heavy, thick scent of sex and Omega heatscent clinging to him.

“I have to go into the office. It sounds like Jerry fucked something up again and I’ll be gone for a few hours. Do you need money for something to eat?” Castiel shook his head  _no_ , “Alright. I’ll be back…hopefully soon.”

And then his Dad was gone. The car left the driveway and he didn’t come back inside. Castiel could feel his blood pounding in his ears and his cock, once more, pressing hard against his pants.

This had never happened before.

His Dad  _always_  stayed with Dean during the duration of his Heats, fucking and knotting him, until Dean was once more himself and he wasn’t begging louder than normal for an Alpha.

Castiel swallowed and looked at the stairs. “Fuck morals.” He muttered to himself and took the stairs two at a time until he got to the top. Excitement and arousal had him shaking as he walked down the hall, pausing to listen to Dean’s desperate moans, before he stepped inside.

The light from the hallway illuminated the room so Castiel could see that on the bed Dean was face down and ass up as he fucked a large toy into his leaking ass. He tugged the door shut plunging the room into darkness. Immediately he removed his clothes and went to the bed.

“Alpha?” Dean’s voice was  _wrecked_.

Castiel closed his eyes and savored the knowledge that his gorgeous step-dad had called him  _Alpha_  before reaching out to touch. There was very little light to go on in the room but he could see the outline of Dean enough to remove the toy from his ass.

“Please Alpha please.” It was babbling with a rough quality that went straight to Castiel’s cock. “Fuck me please please please.” He was shoving his ass back in offering.

Who was Castiel to refuse such a request?

He moved into position behind Dean, pressing the tip of his cock against Dean’s sloppy hole so he could slowly guide inside but Dean tried shoving back to take him in quicker. With a snarl Castiel moved to shove Dean’s face into the sheets and slammed himself inside.

His eyes rolled at the knowledge he was buried balls deep inside his  _Dad’s_  Omega,  _Dean_ , before he was roughly fucking into that burning hot, wet hole that felt amazing around him. Skin slapped against skin and Dean’s moans filled the room. “Harder Alpha please please.” He was shoving back as best he could but Castiel kept control.

He’d had plenty of experience and he’d imagined this more than enough times. Now that he had the actual sound and sensation he was going to better be able to fuck an Omega while imagining it was Dean.

Castiel dragged in a deep breath as he started viciously slamming inside. Dean keened, “ _Knot. Please Alpha knot me harder harder oh there please there yes yes yes_.”

There was a filthy wet sound that accompanied each stroke of Castiel’s cock. He groaned low in his throat at Dean’s hole clenching and kind of fluttering around him. It had the warmth inside him growing and building along with his knot.

When his growing knot started to pop in and out of Dean’s hole, tugging and catching, his groans and moans were easily mixing with Dean’s gasps and whimpers. With a vicious sound he slammed inside and his knot swelled. It pushed against Dean’s insides and  _they were locked together_.

He had never come so hard before in his life and Castiel found his body draped over Dean’s as he lazily rutted against Dean’s plump ass. When Dean came only a few seconds later his ass squeezed harshly around Castiel’s knot as he started to milk Castiel for every drop.

“Alpha…” Dean whined low in his throat. It was more than evident that he was truly in that stage where his mind was lost to the instinct to take knots until he was knocked up. “Breed me. Please Alpha.”

Castiel sighed and started to grind forward, groaning each time Dean clenched around him and more pleasure raced through his body. He felt almost scentdrunk and completely sated as he continued to pump his seed inside Dean’s Heat burning body.

He released a sound of displeasure when his knot finished and he was slipping from Dean’s loose, sloppy hole. Castiel never wanted to leave. He wanted to spend the rest of his days fucking Dean into the mattress and listening to breathy, desperate moans that were because of him and not his Dad.

“Alpha?” Dean reached back for him but Castiel retreated from the bed and the room to check his phone. He sent a quick text to his Dad to see how things were and when he got an annoyed text back saying he was going to be at  _least_ three more hours he didn’t bother stopping the huge grin on his face.

After texting back an apology he tossed his phone on the bed, grabbed a few things to make sure he could cover up his scent and returned to his Dad’s room.

Dean was right where he left him and once Castiel was hard again he was more than happy to fuck into a warm, pliant body under him. He managed to tie with Dean four times before he reluctantly pulled away to deal with his scent in the room.

Castiel set a few Gatorades on the bedside table so there would be an excuse for his scent in the bedroom. He glanced back a few times at Dean on the bed, the memory of fucking him very much at the front of his mind, as the Omega returned to fucking himself on a toy.

An hour passed after Castiel had thoroughly covered his tracks and washed himself before he heard the door open. His Dad moved through the house, up the stairs and then went into his room. He waited on his bed, holding his breath, for his Dad to realize what he’d done but nothing came of it.

Only a few minutes passed before the sound of the headboard banging against the wall and Dean’s needy, desperate moans and begging reached Castiel. He lay there on his bed, boxers pulled down to expose his cock, as he lazily started jerking himself off with soft whimpers escaping and the knowledge that he’d had Dean moaning like that not too long ago.

Idly Castiel wondered if he had managed to breed Dean up after fucking him full so many times. A sense of smugness filled him at the knowledge that his seed had been repeatedly pumped into Dean’s ass and no one else knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I get asked this kind of thing often on various fics I created a completely new poll.
> 
> [ Which of my stories would you like to see a continuation for?](https://goo.gl/x6l2V0)
> 
>  
> 
> Also, because I know quite a few of you are curious about sending prompts, I opened up a "survey" that will work for you to send requests to. If you have more than one prompt/request simply submit your first one and then go back to the "survey" to submit another one. I write pretty much everything and this survey is COMPLETELY ANONYMOUS so don't worry about holding back. You know I write kinky/dark/fluffy/etc and a fuckton of SPN ships.
> 
> If you have a prompt you would like to send along please click [ here](https://surveynuts.com/surveys/take?id=138167&c=2986065221LTLP). If what you're wanting to prompt is a continuation of something PLEASE give the title and what you would like to see in the continuation in your prompt instead of simply "continuation of "insert title here". If it is a completely new fic you're prompting please make sure to give me ship/kink/theme/what you'd like to see.


End file.
